


Behind Justice

by Frfusch21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Ex-Girlfriend, F/F, Semi-Dragon Penelope, Semi-Tribrid Penelope, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frfusch21/pseuds/Frfusch21
Summary: In the universe that they are still supernatural. Penelope Park is a Hitman working privately. While Josie Saltzman is Police Lieutenant and Professional Medical Examiner. When their paths cross again after an unexpected contract came through for Penelope to do. Could they rekindle their flame again? or both of their hearts could shatter again?





	1. Penelope

_From: GBD334_

_To: Skull61_

_I know I could count on you on this one. So, this time I want you to terminate one of my annoying “associates”. She is one of the higher ups in the White corporation. Goes by the name ‘Lizzie Saltzman’. Hope you won’t disappoint me, but you never do ;). $500.000 if you can make her shut up right away. $200.000 more if you could make it look like an accident. I’ll wait for the good news._

Penelope took a deep breath. She closed the email and stand up to grab a glass of wine. She drank the wine in one gulp. Her hazel eyes scanning the collection of guns in front of her. There is one sniper rifle who shot bullet that made of silver and coated with wolfsbane essence, perfect for killing werewolves, which is one of her favorites. She took down five werewolves from the last 2 contracts and gotten a lot of dollars from that alone. Another one of her favorite guns are the Silenced Barrett M82. She took down a lot of humans and witches with that. She kills at least 400 people not that she is counting.

 

She counted 10 in her head before taking a deep breath and dial her phone while refilling her glass of wine.

 

“Hello?” A distorted voice answered.

 

“I need a plane ready to go to Mystic Falls.” Penelope downed her entire wine again.

 

“When?” The voice asked.

 

“Tomorrow.” She replied curtly.

 

“I can get the CS-100 ready right away. Which gun you took?” The voice replied.

 

Penelope’s eyes scanned the entire room she is in. Took a deep breath, before replying. “I’m doing this old-fashion. Just get the usual get-up ready.”

 

“Hm.” The voice in the other line hummed. “High-Profile? You need invitation?”

 

Penelope walked to the other side of the room, turn on her speaker phone and grabbed an old dusty box. She opened it and took a photo frame. “No need. I have a way in.”

 

“Okay.” The other voice was silent for a minute before replying. “Just remember that none of this is personal, 61.”

 

“I know.” Penelope replied softly while caressing the photo in the frame.

 

“I’ll have the tools you need ready tomorrow. As well as the plane.” The voice replied before hanging up.

 

Penelope put her phone down on the table. She cleaned the dust from the frame and continue caressing the face on the frame. Her graduation gift from someone special, Josie Saltzman, Her true love. The frame contains photo of them both wearing Salvatore Boarding School robe. Penelope’s hand holding Josie’s left hip while she kissed Josie’s right cheek. Josie was grinning brightly and holding honor certificate on her left hand and Penelope’s shoulder on her right hand.

 

That day everything was so beautiful. They both got their diplomas and Josie got to be the Second-best student after Hope. Which is big achievement since technically Penelope supposed to be the one on that spot, a great witch with natural talent, unlike Josie who is just a siphoner. But Penelope purposely fill wrong answer on the last 2 questions because she knew that Josie wouldn’t be able to answer that one question on the last. Both Josie and Her scores are evenly match in the magic abilities so for human theories she decided to let Josie have the spotlight. Being the selfless this time.

 

Penelope shakes her head. She let out a little smirk, something she hasn’t done in years, and put the photo frame down. She sighed and grabbed her briefcase. She looked around the room and try to piece something in her mind.

 

The bed, with crimson red color, that tidy up by itself in the corner. The self-arranging cupboard and shelves where her guns are kept on the left of the room with white walls. The mahogany door that led to very spacious kitchen filled with very expensive kitchen sets and a glass-door cupboard filled with wines from around the world. The fireplace that sometimes keep untouched due to how rarely she decided to warm herself up.

 

Penelope took another deep breathes before calling. “Shaun!”

 

A slow rumbling sound is heard before deep man voice answered. “Yes, Ms. Park?”

 

“I’m going for another trip. Please keep the place clean as usual.” Penelope said.

 

“Of course, Ms. Park. I hope you have wonderful journey.” Shaun said.

 

Penelope looked down and whispered. “I wish.”

 

Another thing that Penelope was thankful that she took a master degree in Artificial Intelligent after what happened. So, at least someone still call her by her real name. She built Shaun after she got her degree. Something unexpected considering that she is a very powerful witch.

 

But she thought that the least interaction she had with another human outside the job, the better. To protect herself and the people she loves. Loved.

 

Penelope packed the things that she needed including her laptop, knives and other weapons in a suitcase. She whispered some spells to keep the suitcase from the metal detector and let them appear as usual suitcase on the human machine.

 

After making sure everything is perfect. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Remembering the words from the person on the other line.

 

 _“None of this is personal, 61.”_ Penelope sighed and closed her eyes. _“Including killing the love of your life’s sister.”_


	2. Josie

“Lieutenant.” A man in police uniform saluted the person in front of him.  
  
“Officer.” Replied the feminine voice.  
  
“Major Mikaelson wants to see you.” He replied politely.  
  
“Thank you, I’ll be there.” She replied while standing up from her desk.  
  
Three corridors down and she’ll be the receiving end of Hope Mikaelson’s rant about several cases she wasn’t able to crack. Not that she is lazy about it, but whoever been killing some supernatural, in the most questionable accidents ever, manage to not leave any trace of evidence. It frustrated her more that Major Hope Mikaelson always breathing down her neck. They are good friends, but on bad days, Hope somehow always makes her like she is bad at her job. While in fact, she is very good at her job, 3 years in the precinct she had managed to become the chief of medical examiner alongside receiving a Lieutenant badge as an honorary rank.  
  
So, coming into the office right now to receive another lecture is completely not one of her good days.  
  
She knocked three times before entering the room and closing the door. She faces the Major and sighed. “Major.”  
  
Hope Mikaelson looked up and smiled curtly. “Josie. Please take a seat.”  
  
Josie sighed again before sitting down in one of those terrible police station chairs, ready for the next rant. “If you want to ask for progress on those werewolves’ death from Commander Jane, my answer is still the same, I don’t have an answer yet.”  
  
Hope sighed and shakes her head. “No. I summon you here not to talk about that.”  
  
Josie raised one of her eyebrows. “So? What is this about?”  
  
Hope pulled one of her drawers and grabbed a large folder, then put it in front of Josie. “That’s a request for protection program.”  
  
Josie grabbed the folder and opened it. She narrowed her eye when she saw the name and the photo in the folder. “Lizzie?” Josie looked back and forth between the name and the photo. “What happened?”  
  
“One of the werewolves who died 2 months ago is her close associate. They were working on some secret projects involving lots of money. Then the last murder of another werewolf in Baltimore is actually a potential investor. She specifically requested that she will be inside protection spell all the time. She lives in her office now. So, this is her way to tell you that if you want to meet her you have to be the one who approaches her.” Hope explained.  
  
Josie narrowed her eyes “Why? And who cast the spell?”  
  
“I cast the spell.” Hope stated. “In fact, that is the most powerful protection spell I ever used. The only way to break that spell if Lizzie leaves the office. She won’t be harmed by fire, bullets, poison, knives, explosion, falling objects and so on. She will be safe all the time unless she didn’t leave the office. She stated that whoever been killing her associates want something from her or maybe the top-secret project they are working on.”  
  
“Why she didn’t just text or call me?” Josie asked.  
  
“She is afraid of espionage and she doesn’t trust anyone except a few people who knew about this condition. I put 3 Sergeants in front of her office all the time in case anything happens and to get whatever she wants.”  
  
Josie frowned and closed the folder. “So, I need an appointment if want to see her?”  
  
Hope nodded. “Unfortunately, yes.”  
  
Josie huffed. “So, if I can’t catch the killer, my sister will be on that spell forever?”  
  
“I’m afraid so.”  
  
“Great.” She replied bitterly.  
  
Hope sighed. “Josie. I know that you are tired but you are the only one who can truly examine the cause of death for our kind. You are the best and I know that this is hard but think about Lizzie’s safety.”  
  
“I know Hope!” Josie snapped. “I just need more time.”  
  
Hope smiled curtly. “I understand Josie. I’m working as hard as you to catch the killer. But I admit as far as I got for the killer’s profile is that they are also supernatural. Otherwise, the bullet wouldn’t be made of silver and coated in Wolfsbane. That’s like a death sentence for werewolves.”  
  
Hope stood up and clasped her hands behind her back. “At first, when the humans died, I don’t really pay attention, but when some witches are being killed too and now werewolves. I put two and two together and come up with the conclusion that the killer is the same person. Only they have knowledge of Supernatural OR they are supernatural themselves.”  
  
“I know that.” Josie sighed. “I’ll go visit Lizzie.”  
  
Josie made a move to go to the door before Hope called her. “Josie?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I’m sorry for being too hard on you.”  
  
Josie smiled. “It’s okay.” She nodded and left the office.  
  
   
  
30 minutes later  
  
Josie walked up to the receptionist desk and asked for permission to see her sister which immediately granted. Apparently, Lizzie has been dying to talk to her sister. Josie prepared herself for another rant which will come soon.  
  
“Josieeee!!!” Lizzie ran and hugged her sister tightly the moment she stepped into her floor.  
  
“Uff, Lizziiee, c-can’t b-breathe.” Josie said while trying to let go of Lizzie’s entirely too tight hug.  
  
“Sorry. I just missed you so much.” Lizzie said, finally letting go of her sister.  
  
“Well, if you tell me what happened then I would have helped you sooner.” Josie quipped.  
  
Lizzie pulled Josie’s hand into her office where she installed the room into two parts, her makeshift apartment, and her workplace, then tells Josie to sit on the sofa before taking a seat beside her.  
  
“I’m sorry. It’s just, I’ve been paranoid since the murders.” Lizzie looked down and played with her hands.  
  
Josie noticed that as her sister being incredibly nervous. She then took her sister's hands and squeezed it. “I would try to help you, but you decided to come to Hope first and leaving me in the dark about it. What is it all about Liz? Why would you think that someone is after you? What are you doing?”  
  
“Because I know Hope’s spell is strong enough to keep me safe. At least until I finished my project. My investor and associates are dead Josie, I’m sure that I’m next in line because the only thing standing behind the project and whoever it is, is me.” Lizzie explained.  
  
“What are you doing Lizzie?”  
  
Lizzie gulped. “It’s better for you to not know yet. It’s safer for you too, I can’t let anyone hurt you for that kind of information.”  
  
Josie frowned. “Lizzie, Why?”  
  
“Just trust me, okay? I know what I’m doing and Hope promised that nothing will ever happen to me, okay?” Lizzie insisted.  
  
Josie sighed. There is no use stating her opinion to Lizzie, her twin is still as stubborn as she is in school. “Okay. I’ll work hard to find out who did this.”  
  
“Thank you.” Lizzie smiled sadly and hugged Josie tight.  
  
Josie closed her eyes and returned the hug.  
  
“So, what’s the living arrangement here?” Josie asked after they separated.  
  
Lizzie stood and walked to the separator makeshift wall. “I recently bought a bed and decided to put it here. So far, the police downstairs have been helping me buying food and other things, other needs are also taken care of. Other than that, I’m not talking to anyone who is not approved by Hope.”  
  
“Seems pretty suffocating.” Josie quipped again.  
  
Lizzie frowned. “What’s up with you Jo? I know that this isn’t a really ideal situation, but to be honest, I’m the one who should be feeling snappy, not you, since my life is the one in danger.”  
  
Josie shook her head. Her sister is right. God, she is so insensitive. “I’m sorry Liz, I’m just so stressed. I want to put an end to all of this and save you.”  
  
Lizzie smiled sadly. “I’m sorry too. I think it’s a very stressful week for both of us.” She then smirked. “Maybe you should get laid, you know, since you are the only one who can still get some.”  
  
Josie looked mortified. “Nope, thanks. I don’t need a stress reliever or anything. Not again, not after the last one.”  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Maybe the last one is not your lucky day. Psycho bitch. But that doesn’t mean there aren’t any other handsome men and pretty women out there.”  
  
Josie shook her head. “No, Liz. You know why.”  
  
“It’s been 9 years Josie. She is MIA. No one knows where she is.” Lizzie walked to the sofa and sat down beside Josie.  
  
“I know Liz, but I just feel that she is still out there. I regret the last thing I said to her. Even though, I tried to date other people. I still can’t get her out of my head.” Josie said with tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
Lizzie just sighed before caressing Josie’s arm. “I hate to say this, but I hope if fate does go to your side. You’ll meet her again. I want to see you relax and carefree again and I need my sister to protect me too.”  
  
“I know, Liz. I’m sorry about that. I suppose to be the one consoling you, not the other way around.” Josie wiped the tears that started to form in her eyes. “I promise that Hope and I will do our best to find who did this, okay?”  
  
Lizzie smiled. “I trust you.”  
  
Josie smiled then extend her palms. “Give me your hand. I want to give you some magic to last you a week. At least for us to contact each other.”  
  
Lizzie put her right hand on Josie’s left hand. Josie started chanting “Absorptionem industria magicae, Mutuari a te navitas.”  
  
With that, a small cloud of blue circled around Josie’s body. Slowly, Josie absorbs them all. Then, Lizzie’s hand glows red, a sign for her siphoning the magic out of her sister.  
  
Lizzie felt energy came rushing and scoffed. “I will never get tired of this kind of magic.”  
  
Josie let out a small smile. “You should thank Penelope for teaching me that. So, in case of emergency, I don’t have to siphon from someone else.”  
  
“Well, she just doesn’t like you kissing other people in an emergency situation to gain magic power.” Lizzie teased.  
  
Josie huffed in embarrassment. “That was one time.”  
  
Lizzie just laughed, but then she smiled softly. “Thank you, Josie. I love you.”  
  
“Love you too Lizzie. I’ll be expecting nightly astral projection and don’t you dare use that magic to do anything else unless it’s emergency.”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
With that, Josie smiled and head downstairs. Ready to go back to the precinct to continue her work.  
  
On the way to the precinct, the not so busy street was unusually crowded, which is odd but not unwelcome. After getting some coffee and a couple of minutes walk. Josie was about to cross the street when she saw something.  
  
Her eyes widen instantly. “It can’t be”. She mumbled.  
  
She ran to the crowd of people while forcefully making her way to make sure that it is HER.  
  
When she got there, there is no trace of someone who just stood there. Josie is 100% sure that her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. She saw her in a Black long jacket she gave her for Christmas 10 years ago, and that hazel eyes. She is sure she saw her. She is sure she saw Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Thank you so much for the feedback  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter of Josie  
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance on what happenned with Penelope's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop suggestions and your comment, also kudos :)  
> I would pretty much appreciate them :)  
> Not yet the meeting for Posie, but you'll get it soon ;)

Penelope sipped on her coffee. Her eagle eyes scanning the streets, taking in all the new surroundings in a town she once called home. Most buildings are new and the small town looked more like a big city this year. 9 years is definitely a long time.

She stood up from her chair where she was lounging and start walking to her safe house. Her instinct picked up something unusual when she was nearing a crosswalk. She looked up and saw Josie. Her face remained stoic but her heart started to beat erratically.

_No, not now._

She was trained to not feel surprised nor taken aback, but the sight of Josie made her forget to breathe. She scanned for the quickest way out, but when she found it. Josie already looked at her.

_Shit_

Penelope remained calm and collected. She noticed an opening when there are people masking her whereabouts. She quickly blended into the crowd to get away from Josie.

_Not now. I’m sorry._

She looked back for a second noticing that Josie looked around to find her, but she kept her head down. Penelope sighed, day one and Josie Saltzman already ruining her plans on how she wanted this to go down. _Great._

Penelope opened her phone to look at the address of her safe house and noticed that it’s close to the nearby Police station. She rolled her eyes, her handler definitely making this worse for her. She knows about Josie’s job. She kept tabs on her even after all this year. Well, she kept tabs on the people she knew back in Salvatore school, but not as intense as she kept tabs on Josie. She knew that Hope is working with Josie at the same police station, which made it harder for her to execute this contract.

They all think she was missing or dead, probably, considering the nature of her disappearance left a lot of questions hanging.

An accident happened that night in Salvatore School, that left Penelope feeling pressured about what happened. But the last straw was when Josie broke up with her. Penelope knew she didn’t mean what she said, but it still hurt.

That’s why she took on that mission without thinking of the consequences. She was tasked with finding an artifact called _The James Ossuary_ in Israel. She went with two other witches and a werewolf. At that time, Penelope was working under an undercover organization for supernatural. The artifact contained magic power according to her superior, that’s why it has to be collected and brought back to him that instance.

But apparently the guardian of the artifact is one tough guy, big statue with bigger axe. One swept of the axe left her werewolf colleague dead. While she and the other two witches combined their powers to stop the guardian. The statue activated a trap which caused the cave they were in to crumble down.

Penelope fell down to the abyss while she saw both of her remaining colleague crushed by the boulder, she is sure that this is the end of her life. Her memories flashed before her eyes, The Salvatore school, the childhood memories she forgot and the last one is Josie’s face. Her face smiling and then Josie’s laugh, suddenly Penelope felt like she’s been punched in the gut. _No, she cannot leave the world like this._ With one last strength, she shouted one last spell. Then she saw darkness.

 

_9 Years Ago – Cairo, Egypt._

_Penelope tried to open her eyes, but she felt like someone is sitting on her chest. She felt powerless. Her mind clouded with possibilities of what happened, but she only felt pounding headache. She then noticed that there are people talking and tried to concentrate on to hearing about what happened to her._

_“Is she awake?” A female voice asked._

_“I believe so, we administrated the serum an hour ago. She should start coming to her sense now, but she will pass out for a while before waking up completely.” Answered a man’s voice with a hint of Arabic accent._

_“After this, I want to move her away to our facility. My organization has taken an interest of her.” The female said._

_“Okay, the transport should be ready in a few hours.” Penelope heard the man wrote something before he spoke again. “I hope you know what you are doing.”_

_Penelope heard the woman chuckled. “She was our mark from the beginning. Of course, I knew what I’m doing.”_

_That’s the last thing Penelope heard before she suddenly pulled into the abyss of darkness again._

_When she woke up after feel like days, she slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed is that she is in a hospital bed. Second, she didn’t feel any pain which is odd. Third, how long has she been in here? She felt and smell like crap._

_Millions of questions floating in her mind when the curtain opened and a woman came through. She smiled softly and crossed her arms._

_“Hello.”_

_Penelope narrowed her eyes at the woman. “Who are you?”_

_The woman smirked. “You can just call me Simone.” She walked closer to Penelope’s bed, Penelope tensed immediately._

_“Relax. I’m not here to hurt you.” She said reassuringly. “In fact, I’m the one who saved you. Well, my organization is.” She smirked._

_Penelope frowned. “Saved?” She recalled her memory slowly and then widened her eyes when she remembered. “The mission?! My colleagues?! What happened?!”_

_Her heart rate quickly spiked and she started panicking. Simone noticed this and quickly whispered. “Resolvo.”_

_Instantly, Penelope's body relaxed. Her eyes then went to the woman who smiled. “What have you done?”_

_“Just keeping you relaxed. Your body needs to prepare for a few changes that we modified.” She smirked. “As for what happened…” She sat down on the edge of Penelope’s bed. “Quite the foolish attempt to get that James Ossuary artifact without proper training if I may say. You are actually lucky the boulder didn’t crush you. But that last second spell to preserve your body inside a protective barrier was pretty impressive. My agents and I took days to get you out of that barrier, but when we do, your body seems like you never gone through any trauma.”_

_Simone leaned forward to Penelope. Her smirk turned into a smile. “That took a very powerful witch to do that. Now, if the data that my agents brought are correct.” She pulled out a tablet and started scrolling. “Your name is Penelope Park. Graduated from Salvatore Boarding School a year ago. The first witch to cast a curse of death to Malachai Parker to keep the twins of Gemini Coven from a ritual called ‘The Merge’. Got third place of The Most Powerful Witch in Mystic Falls after Hope Mikaelson and Josette Saltzman.” She finished reading all of her achievements and closed her tablet._

_Penelope just stared at her, still not understand what happened, but keep her composure. Simone still smiled, but this time more sinister than before._

_“To be honest, watching you from afar and waiting for an opening to get you to us was a long journey. But what 500 years of living have taught me, is that to be patient.”_

_“What do you want?” Penelope finally asked. She needed an answer right now before she jinxed this woman._

_Simone took Penelope’s left hand and caressed the inside of her hand. Then she whispered. “Fortis velit videri”_

_Suddenly, a small dragon tattoo appeared on the inside of her hand. Penelope eyes widened. “What the hell?!”_

_“It worked!” Simone grinned._

_“What worked?! What the hell is going on?! Tell me!” Penelope shouted._

_Simone got up from Penelope’s bed and stared at her intensely. “You’ll be the deadliest person in this entire planet, Penelope Park. Your former strength combined with our serum, will make you immortal, more powerful than anyone who ever lived in this world. Stronger than Klaus Mikaelson himself or even Hope Mikaelson.”_

_“What?!” Penelope asked, clearly confused._

_“Just wait until we got to the facility. We’ll explain everything. For now, while I still can do this, ‘Absenum’.” Simone clenched her fist._

_That’s the last thing Penelope heard before she fell unconscious again._

Present Time

Penelope turned the doorknob at her new safe house. It is a little bit stuck which made her mood soured even more. When she finally inside, she sighed in relief that at least the safe house was nice. White walls and huge king bed with white comforter is the first one she sees when she entered the safe house.

When she arrived this morning at Mystic Falls, her handler already sent someone to take her suitcase to the safe house and told Penelope to get familiar with the town, which she did.

She took out her phone and dialed a familiar number. In the second ring, the distorted voice answered. “Hello?”

“Thanks for finding a safe house near the police station. Really thoughtful of you.” She sarcastically remarked.

The voice huffed. “Mystic Falls is a new town on my list. You should be thanking me it’s not some crappy old apartment.”

Penelope sighed. Her handler did have a point. “Okay, do everything I request is in place?”

“Yes, it should be in the cupboard inside a compartment.” The voice said before adding. “You only have a month to execute this contract. The client contacted your email again, I just checked it.”

Penelope frowned. “A month? Why?”

“My Intel suggested that the target is protected by some kind of protection spell cast by someone powerful. She is practically immune to anything. As for the time, I haven’t gathered much information, but apparently the target is building something that will threaten our client. Hence, they gave you only a month. Probably before whatever the target is building finished.”

“Hmm, Protection spell? Just like I thought.” Penelope said while opening the cupboard and taking out the compartment.

“Is that why you decided to go old-fashion this time?” The voice asked.

Penelope unlocked the compartment and opened the lid. She let out a small smirk before answering. “This needs personal approach.”

“What are you gonna do, 61?” The voice asked.

Penelope took an old blue dress she once wore on Josie’s 16th birthday from the compartment and brought it with her until she stood in front of a mirror. “Let’s just say, I have to blend in.”

The voice hummed again. “and I need to remind you again and again. This isn’t personal 61.”

“I know.” Penelope said while staring at her reflection. _That’s what I’ve been telling myself the second I got this contract._

 


	4. First day of Hitman Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Sorry for the delay. Lots of assignments to do. Enjoy. :)

_7 Years ago – Unknown City, Finland._

_Penelope stepped down from the helicopter that brought her to this place. She looks around before settling on the male figure waiting near the hydraulics door. She approached him carefully and looked at his figure from head to toe. The man, clad in a thick sweater and brown leather boots, greeted her with a smile. Penelope crooked one of her eyebrows. She felt like she has seen this man somewhere but can’t quite pinpoint it._

_“Hello.” He greeted._

_Penelope smiled a little. “Hello.”_

_“Welcome to our training facility. You can call me Evan. I’ll be your handler.” He introduced himself and gestured his right hand to the door. “Please come in.”_

_Penelope followed him inside the facility. Inside she noticed that the facility is a lot bigger than she thought. Her eyes roamed the metal walls and pipes connected tidily then to the man’s figure. His brown hair and those eyebrows she recognized. The shaggy beards hide his feature but Penelope is sure she had seen him before, in a picture or something._

_“So…” Penelope’s began. “If I’m not mistaken, not everyone got the invitation to this lovely place.” She said sarcastically._

_Evan chuckled. “Yes.”_

_“I’ve been off the radar for almost 2 years. How did you find me? Assuming that you are the one who first contacted me that is.” Penelope said while they approached a black metal door._

_Evan opened the door with his palm before answering. “I know who you are.”_

_With that, Penelope tensed and stopped walking. “How do you mean?”_

_He sensed it and stopped walking as well. He turned around and smirked. “The failed experiment of CICADA corporation.” He then crossed his arms. “The corporation went down in flames almost 2 years ago. The same time you went missing.”_

_Penelope raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as well, challenging him. “In the message, you did convince me to come out of hiding but you only mention that you knew me from linking some evidence from my previous ‘activities’. “_

_“Yes, I did. I only searched the darknet and found some incriminating contracts linked to a certain Experiment #126.” He said and walked closer to Penelope. “I found out about your past in CICADA but after that, it’s black void. I don’t even know your real name and I don’t know your past life before CICADA.”_

_Penelope frowned. “It still doesn’t explain how did you find me.”_

_Evan smirked. “I know what you are, well—were. After the little experiment CICADA pulled. Your scent is a little bit different than the rest. I managed to pick you from the crowd in Germany and traced your personal emails.”_

_Penelope uncrossed her arms and stared at him sharply. “You’re not a vampire, not a werewolf either. What are you?”_

_Evan smirked. “It’s for me to know and you to never find out.”_

_He then proceeds to walk again, Penelope frowned then decide to continue walking. Her instinct told her that he can be trusted, so she follows her instinct._

_“Here we are.” He then stopped at a large field containing a large dome on the center. “This is a simulator for the contracts. From your previous experience, you seem to leave a lot of traces. Although not really traceable by humans, some of the supernatural community definitely can trace it.”_

_“Really?” Penelope asked. She walked closer to him. “What trace?”_

_He pointed at her. “Your scent.”_

_Penelope raised one of her eyebrows. “My scent?”_

_“Yes. CICADA ‘s experiment made you special. I know a tribrid when I smell one but you…… your scent is…... unique to say the least. Not a tribrid but…… stronger.” He explained then looked at Penelope seriously._

_“This place will train you to be the best assassin in this world. Use your powers and abilities to eliminate the people who are doing wrong. That’s how we operate.”_

_“Why go through all this trouble to find me? I’m fine by being hidden for the rest of my life.” She asked, curious._

_He sighed. “Everyone deserves a second chance. Including you. CICADA took away most of your abilities to feel emotions and most of your childhood memories but your willpower is still good. That’s saying something.”_

_“Now, get in the dome. Your first task awaits you. I’ll brief you through the earpiece. Listen to my instruction carefully.” He said while giving Penelope the earpiece._

_She looked at him warily but took the earpiece anyway and put it on her left ear. Then, she walked to the dome._

_When inside, she noticed a yacht in front of her. Then, came a buzzing noise and all of sudden there are shadows slowly appearing and formed as people. She narrowed her eyes. She must admit this simulation looked very real._

_“Hello, initiate. Can you hear me clearly?” A distorted voice spoke on her earpiece._

_“Evan?”_

_“Please don’t mention my name while on the mission.” Evan reprimanded. “Well, looks like you could hear me clearly. Well, shall we begin the training?”_

_Penelope nodded. “Sure.”_

_“Okay, your target is Kalvin Ritter. He is a former mercenary, now working as a drug smuggler. Our client, a former colleague of Ritter, requested us to eliminate him because he smuggled a drug that killed his sister. Now, we managed to gather information that he is on his way to Hawaii for a vacation with this yacht. Your task is simple. Find a way to infiltrate the ship, possibly without raising any suspicions, and eliminate Ritter. Goodluck initiate.” He briefed._

_Penelope nodded slightly. She then proceeds to the table where numerous tools laid out. A fiber wire, coins, pistols, a lockpick, a crowbar, poisons, and a wrench. She examined those tools carefully before deciding to take the poisons, fiber wire, and the lockpick._

_She walked out from the shed where the table was laid out and began walking towards the center. She noticed the entrance of the yacht is guarded by 2 guards. She scanned for other possible entrances. When she spotted one, she quickly dismissed it. The entrance is for ship mechanics. She is 100% sure that there is no woman mechanics there. It would definitely raise suspicion._

_Then, she spotted a locked gate on the west side of the yacht. She slowly walked towards it and took care of it using the lockpick. Easy._

_She walked towards the gate to a side entrance of the yacht. She spotted a guard there, smoking. She could take him out but there are no cabinets or anything that could hide his body. So, she decided to walked slowly inside while he wasn’t looking._

_After that, she climbed the stairs to the main venue and walked out like she wasn’t just trying to sneak in. She then proceeds to the lounge where she sensed her target is located._

_“Be careful. He knows every guest list and employee of the yacht. You should blend in.” Evan said suddenly._

_Penelope halted her steps. He is right, she needs to blend in. Which means, she needs a disguise._

_She sensed someone behind the door on her left. She entered the room and realized that there is a female staff cooking, alone. Perfect._

_Penelope looked behind her and noticed a freezer. Perfect. She then sneaked behind her and subdued her quickly. Easy._

_“Wow, good. Your stealth skill is undoubtedly good.” Evan complimented._

_Penelope paid no mind. She quickly changed her clothes and then put the staff’s body inside the freezer._

_“Good disguise. Now you just need a good opportunity to strike.”_

_Penelope nodded and walked out of the room. She noticed the target is heading to the VIP’s area. Which means, guest with special privilege and employee. Good thing she looked like the latter._

_She passed the security with ease. She looked at the client regularly taking a sip from a glass of wine which right now is currently empty. Penelope quickly grabbed a bottle of wine from the nearby cart and opened it. She kept her head down while pouring the wine to the glass._

_“Thank you.” The target said without paying attention to her._

_He took some sip before putting the glass down. A woman then approached him, taking him away from the wine. But before he goes, he signaled Penelope to refill the glass again._

_Penelope nodded. Then, as quick as possible, she poured the poison to the glass and refilled it again with wine._

_She put the bottle down and waited until her target came back to drink the remaining wine._

_3 minutes later, her target finally grabbed the glass and drink all the wine inside. Penelope smirked, her plan worked. The target then complained that he had a headache and burning throat. He quickly rushed to the nearby toilet. While he was puking his guts out, he coughed blood and collapsed suddenly._

_“Target down. Excellent initiate. Now get out of there before anyone notices you or smell your scent.” Evan instructed._

_She quickly disappeared from the scene and descend to the lower floor where the main entrance is. As predicted, with her disguise, the guards didn’t pay attention to her. She then ran back to the shed where she starts._

_“Alright, get out of the dome.” Evan said, then the earpiece went offline._

_Penelope walked out of the dome and approached the man who waited at the top of the hill._

_“How did I do?” She asked._

_“Great. Excellent. There are many pieces of training after this and the final test before you are declared as our agent but I believe that you would be accepted here without any problems.”_

_Penelope smirked proudly. “It’s the first time I killed others without direct confrontation. Certainly refreshing.”_

_Evan scoffed. “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what do you want to be called? I can’t just call you Initiate for other training”_

_“Skull61.” She answered quickly._

_Evan frowned. “What is that even mean? A codename?”_

_“Yes. I don’t know what that means but I just got the urge to use it.” She answered._

_Evan considered the name again but then he decided to screw it. “Okay, Skull61. Welcome to the ICA. International Contract Agency.” He extended his hand._

_“Thank you.” Penelope then shook his hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show some love in the comments and kudos. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to drop them on the comments below.


	5. The return of the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Penelope planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm back! So sorry.... I have lots of assignments and work to do. But here it is!! I promised the next chapter is the one where Posie finally meet. Stick with me. I love you all :D

1 o’clock in Mystic Falls and Hope was enjoying her lunch break in her office when a knock on the door surprised her. She gulped the remaining food in her mouth and yelled: “Come in.”

She expected to see the officers or detectives coming in to report their progress, but when she sees who stood right in front of her, she never expected their presence at all.

“Hey, Mikaelson.”

“P…Penelope…” Hope stuttered.

The raven-haired witch smirked and walked in front of Hope’s desk. “Long time no see.”

Hope closes her gaping mouth and walked closer to Penelope. “Is that really you?”

Penelope chuckled. “I know it’s been a long time, but I thought your eyes were better.”

Penelope expected a hug or even a jab, but she did not expect a full-fist flying to her right cheek. She could definitely dodge it, but she let it happened.

As expected, Hope did not hold back and send Penelope straight to the ground while holding the reddened cheek. “Where the hell have you been?!!”

Penelope got up and mumbled. “I totally deserve that.”

She looked up at Hope and found furry and anger in her eyes. Penelope looked away. “I’m sorry.”

Hope took a deep breath and count to five before speaking again to Penelope. “You have the nerve to show your face here. After everything, you put me through?! After everything you put Josie through?!”

Hearing Josie’s name was like a stab in the chest, but she tried not to show it. “Perhaps there is a misunderstanding regarding the circumstances why I left. I did not expect you to forgive me for that.”

Hope grumbled. “Yeah, right. One fight about Malachai Parker and then suddenly you took off?! Explain that then.”

Penelope sighed. “There are two sides of the story Hope.” Penelope looked at the chair in front of her and asked. “May I sit?”

Hope stared at her sharply before curtly nodded.

Penelope grabbed the chair and sat down before sighing. “9 years ago after I cast the curse of death to Kai Parker, he almost pulled me with him.”

Hope frowned. “What?”

Penelope looked at her dead in the eyes. “I never told Josie that. So, probably her side of the story is kinda biased.”

Hope crossed her arms. “Penelope, from what I heard that night you cast Lizzie a fire spell that almost blew up in her face and blew out half of the school, then you almost cast that same spell over Josie if it weren’t for me. Biased? Are you nuts?”

Penelope tilted her head. “That’s where you are wrong.”

Penelope relaxed on the chair and looked away from Hope’s face. “I didn’t cast that spell to Lizzie, but I admit I’m the one who accidentally blew up half of the school.” Penelope crossed her arms. “Kai Parker put me in a hallucination spell. l thought that Lizzie was him.” Penelope then looked at Hope in the eyes. “He was taunting me that I would become something greater if I let him go, and if I don’t cater to his demand, he will kill me…. and Josie.” She sighed.

Penelope then stood up. “I have his neck on my hand, and I was ready to snap, but I don’t realize that he has his hand on my neck too. When I realized that, I just blurted the explosion spell, and that’s the one which hit Lizzie and blew out the school. Not knowing the one who tried to touch me was Lizzie.” She said while raising her hand to demonstrate.

Hope ducked her head a little and sighed. “Lizzie must not have told Josie and I the full story at that time. After all this time she didn’t hate you for what you did, I was so confused why she didn’t hate you, but I think she knew that you were aiming at Kai Parker, not her.”

“I did say his name. I wonder why she didn’t tell that to you or Josie.” Penelope looked at Hope sharply. “I know you and Josie were there, but you couldn’t hear what I’m saying but she can. Why didn’t she tell you both what really happen?”

Hope returned Penelope’s glare fiercely. “She did tell us about you saying Kai’s name, but she wasn’t sure about that. That’s why she said that after news that you were missing.”

“9 years too late, Hope.” Penelope said softly. “Josie broke up with me because of it. Now, I got a broken heart, and you have no idea what I’ve been through these past few years. If Lizzie just told the both of you what really happened. I wouldn’t be gone that night.”

“So tell me then.” Hope crossed her arms and gestured Penelope to sit down again. “If you didn’t die all these years, where have you been? And why come back now?” Hope asked.

Penelope gazed at Hope. This is now her chance. She could make or break it. “I want to meet Josie. I know she works here.”

Hope frowned. “And how do precisely you know that?”

Penelope tapped her fingers on Hope’s desk before smirking. “I have my ways.” She smirked.  “Anyway, if you want to know what happened to me, what if we made a deal?”

“What kind of deal?”

“Tell Josie I’m home, now, and I tell you everything.”

Hope was stunned. She was not expecting this, but she quickly recovered. “Just that?”

Penelope nodded. “Yeah, just that.” Penelope smiled a little. “I miss her.”

Hope looked at Penelope thoroughly. She sent Josie to recover a clue from outside of town, and she was expecting her this afternoon. She doesn’t know if springing the news that Penelope was indeed back in town is a good idea. Mainly after Josie rambled to her yesterday that she saw a glimpse of her on the street which she later dismissed as petty hallucination trying to mess her brain.

Hope grabbed her phone and sent a text message to the brunette. Then, she looked at Penelope sharply before putting her phone down. “There. She should be here in an hour or so.” She crossed her arms. “Now tell me what happened to you.”

Penelope glanced at Hope’s phone briefly before she looked at Hope in the eye. “Ever heard of CICADA organization?”

Hope frowned, she heard it before somewhere. “The name rings a bell. I think my aunt Freya told me they did a lot of illegal projects involving humans and supernatural alike. What about it?”

Penelope looked down for a bit before saying. “They did something to me nine years ago.”

“What?” Hope asked, confused.

Penelope sighed before rolling her right sleeve and reveal a black bold dragon tattoo. “Recognize this?”

Hope’s eyes suddenly widen. “That’s...... That better not what I think it is.”

“You tell me. I’ve spent this whole year trying to get rid of it, but those bastards gave me that.” Penelope grumbled.

“Why are you telling me this?” Hope asked while she slowly raised her hand to touch the tattoo. “Penelope, do you know the consequences before you tell me this?”

Penelope raised her hand to let Hope touch it. “Because you are the only one who can help me and I’m aware of the consequences. I could get killed for being an abomination.” Penelope smirked. “Kinda like you in some way.”

Hope let out a tiny smirk at that. “Not the time for that kind of jab, Park.”

“Just trying to lighten the mood, Mikaelson.” Penelope smirked back.

“But on a serious note, this is messed up. Is this why you never come back after all these years?”

Penelope solemnly nodded. “CICADA messed me up and made me a killing machine for them. I couldn’t come back here and face you all without redeeming myself.”

“But we could have helped you! Me, Josie, Lizzie, hell even MG could help you. “ Hope shouted.

“No one can help me without endangering themselves,” Penelope said softly.

“What are you going to do now?” Hope asked.

Penelope looked at the placard on Hope’s desk before smirking. “I want to meet old friends. Catch up and all that. I’m sure you can arrange that.”

Hope frowned. “Why? After all these years, you suddenly come back with a huge bomb dropping, and you want us to pretend that nothing ever happened?”

“After everything, I've been through a nice talk with friends is a luxury, don’t you think?” Penelope raised one of her eyebrows.

Hope stood up and glared at her. “Pen, you basically confessed that you are a modified DRAGON to ME just like seconds ago and then you said you want to meet everyone? What are you going to say? ‘Hey guys, sorry I've been gone, it turns out a huge misunderstanding happened between Lizzie and me causing me to ran away, and then a nasty organization basically turned me into an artificial dragon, and I've been trying to cover my tracks, so everyone thinks I'm dead and now I miss you and want to catch up. So, let’s pretend I'm not missing this whole time.’ You want to say that?!”

“Well, maybe not in those exact words.” Penelope shrugged.

Hope threw her hands to the air. “Unbelievable.”

“Will you do it?” Penelope asked while looking deeply to Hope’s eyes.

Hope feel her body suddenly run cold. Her instinct told her that something is definitely off with Penelope, but she can’t put a finger to what it is. The way she stared at her deeply like piercing through her soul. Her inner wolf wail in agony like she had been wounded. She took a deep breath and tried to look away, but she couldn’t.

Her aunt Freya once described the feeling of being forced to sleep every five years when Dahlia cast that spell to her. It felt alive but suffocating, kinda like the same she experienced now.

“I’ll do it.” She finally said causing Penelope to smirk, and suddenly the feeling was gone.

“Good.” She smiled at Hope and turned towards the door. “When Josie gets here, would you tell her to meet me at the place where we first had our first date? I’ll be waiting.” She looked over her shoulder at Hope. “Hey, Hope.” She said slowly.

Hope looked up and frowned. “Yeah?”

“It’s not personal.” Penelope said before walking out of her office.

Hope felt her body gave up and she collapsed on her chair. _What the hell was that?_.

 

**100 miles from Mystic Falls**

“Are we finishing now?” Asked the feminine voice.

“Yes, Lieutenant Saltzman. We got everything we need.”

“Okay, let’s get back to the precinct.” Josie said while taking out her phone.

She skimmed her messages when one in particular suddenly caught her attention.

_Guess you are not crazy. Park is here in the flesh. You better get your ass here._

Josie widened her eyes. _Penelope is here?!_. She quickly excused herself from the group and told them that she would be riding with a coworker who brought a motorcycle rather than in the squad car.

Once she sat on the backseat, she quickly said to drive as fast as the speed limit permitted to her coworker.

“In a hurry, Lieutenant?”

“Yeah. If you could maybe break the speed just a little bit, I’ll treat you some cronuts on Monday.” Josie proposed. Even though she hates breaking the speed limit but she can’t help it today.

Her coworker raised one of her eyebrows in surprise. “Sure thing. Hold on then.”

After fifteen minutes on the bike, definitely breaking more than a little of the speed limit, she finally arrived at the precinct. She quickly jumps out the backseat and gives a hurried thanks before running to Hope’s office.

She quickly opened Hope’s office door without knocking and shrieked. “WHERE IS SHE?!”

Hope dropped her cronut in surprise. “Josie?! I thought you are going to be back at least an hour not fifteen minutes.”

Josie ignored her statement and proceeded to the critical question. “Where. Is. She?”

Hope gazed at Josie’s eyes and took a deep breath before saying. “She told you to meet her at the place where you have your first date.”

Josie walked to Hope’s desk and pulled out a large folder from her bookbag and set it down in front of Hope. “This is the information we could gather. You could read it here, and I request permission to leave early.”

Hope desperately want to say no, but every time she wants to say it, her wolf start wailing, and her body feels stiff. She tried to seek Josie’s help through her eyes, but Josie seems clueless.

“Okay, you can leave.” She finally said, and the weird feeling suddenly disappeared again.

Josie smiled. “Thank you, Hope.”

After Josie was gone, Hope took a deep breath and tried to piece together what was happening to her. _It is entirely sudden, and I have no idea what’s going on._

 

_An hour earlier_

_“Are you sure you want to tell the Major about this?” The distorted voice asked._

_“I told you I have a way in and it’s her.” Penelope said while sharpening her knives._

_“She is A tribrid, and we don’t know if you would be able to affect her in any way you affect other species, 61.”_

_Penelope looked at her knives and put it back to the box. “I know it’s a risk, but that’s the only way I could stage a meeting to see the target personally.”_

_“I never doubted you, 61. But are you sure you want to manipulate everyone you loved for this?”_

_Penelope stopped and sighed, “It’s not a complete manipulation. The only people I’m going to be manipulating is the people who are significant for the assassination.”_

_“61, if any one of these people finds out about your ability, you know what would happen. I can only protect you if you kept it hidden.” The voice warned._

_Penelope sighed again and walked to her closet to retrieves her jacket. “I will only tell them what happened at CICADA, not at ICA.”_

_“I know, but I don’t like the idea of people knowing about you.”_

_Penelope smirked. “Aw, is someone jealous?” She teased._

_The voice grumbled. “Not that you idiot.”_

_Penelope chuckled. “Just trust me. I’m doing this because I have people that I need to protect too.”_

_“I know.”_

_Penelope looked at her watch and sighed._ ‘Showtime.’ _“I gotta go.”_

_“Okay, be careful.”_

_“I always am.” She replied smugly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos and kind comments. Thank you :)


End file.
